


New Neighbor

by BookDragon13



Series: Week of Love 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You find your new neighbor’s cat in your garden
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Week of Love 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: BBB Special Events





	New Neighbor

Meow!

You heard the cat’s call as you were out working in your garden. It didn’t sound hurt or distressed, but you decided to go investigate. Before long, you found a little pure white kitten playing with the leaves of the corn. Chuckling, you picked the kitten up, which it didn’t fight, instead still trying to bat the corn leaves.

“Where did you come from?” You asked as you let the kitten play with your fingers.

Thankfully, the white kitten had a collar and tag bearing the name Alpine. On the other side of the tag, you found a phone number and an address that you realized was your neighbor’s- a new neighbor that you hadn’t met yet. No better way to meet your new neighbor than to bring their pet back to them, you guessed.

With Alpine in tow, you walked over to your neighbor’s door and knocked. The door opened to reveal the most handsome man you’d ever seen, with deep mahogany hair, ocean blue eyes, and the kindest smile that made you feel warm inside. For a second you couldn’t speak, until Alpine started trying to crawl over your arm to your very hot neighbor.

“I found your cat in my garden,” you explained as you held Alpine closer. “Alpine liked playing with the corn.”

Your neighbor chuckled as he took the white kitten, who immediately started purring. “I’d been wondering where she’d gone off to. I’m glad Alpine didn’t go very far, she can be pretty curious. My name’s Bucky by the way.”

Bucky struck his hand out. With a smile, you shook his hand and told him your name. He repeated it in a low rumble, which made you feel both hot and cold at the same time. Before he let your hand go, Bucky kissed the back of it. Heat filled your cheeks as butterflies erupted in your stomach.

“Thanks for returning Alpine,” Bucky said. 

You grinned. “Any time. She seems like a great kitten.”

“She is. I enjoy her company, even if she can get into trouble on occasion,” Bucky chuckled.

“Just like most cats,” you laughed. “Well, it was nice to meet you. I hope I’ll see you again soon!”

With a wave you turned and headed toward your house. Bucky couldn’t help but wave back, thanking Alpine for the chance to meet you as he planned a way to encounter you again.


End file.
